


Time to DIE

by ComeAsYouAre



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAsYouAre/pseuds/ComeAsYouAre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SOMEONE left a gift for Lady Elenwen in her office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to DIE

It lay there on her desk, mocking her by simply _existing,_ the contents of which were now seared into her memory for all eternity.  
_Someone_ had snuck into _her_ party, agitated the guests, murdered her best interrogator, and stolen some of their precious files. But that was not enough humiliation for _that someone_ to inflict. Not nearly enough, apparently, because THAT SOMEONE had gone and published her file on the damned _Dragonborn_ in **story form.**

“The Dragonborn Saga”

Made possible by the contribution of New Neley D'almai, courtesy of Tharmott Bilchath...

It was impossible for her NOT to realize who it was, since what other lunatic would be so brazen as to announce HER as it’s author? And embossed in gold no less! Any idiot with half a brain would know!

The book was bad enough. 

What was worse, was the implication in the note that had fallen out of the cover:

“OH. MY. GOD. I love your dovahkiin! I can't wait to read more!”

That was the last straw. Orders or no, this so-called DRAGONBORN was going to die… 

**Author's Note:**

> “New Neley D'almai” = “I am lady Elenwen” backwards  
> “Tharmott Bilchath” = awful anagram for “that thalmor bitch”


End file.
